Untitled
by she'smyinsperation
Summary: Alex wants Paige but does Paige want Alex?


**Palex Fan fiction #1**

**Disclaimer: even though I have wished upon a star many times I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**

**Note: Anything written in italics **_**such as this**_**is the characters inner thoughts**

**Chapter 1: Feelings**

**Alex: ****Well, I feel accomplished. Another day of pouring cheese onto peoples nachos complete.**

**Paige: ****It wasn't that bad. I guess people are getting tired of the movies.**

**Alex****: It doesn't surprise me. I never understood how you humans could stand to be in a theatre with complete strangers and watch a movie that more times than not has a corny storyline. **

**Paige: ****That's not true there have been some pretty good movies this year.**

**Alex: ****Aaah spoken like a true human.**

**Paige****: So what are you doing after we leave?**

**Alex: ****Oh, nothing probably go home and listen to my mom and Chad argue. My usual.**

**Paige: ****Or you could hang out with me and Matt bring Jay if you want.**

**Alex: ****Me and Jay aren't together anymore and since when do we call our yoga teacher by his first name?**

**Paige: ****(blushes) Shut up. Why aren't you and Jay together anymore?**

**Alex: ****Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter.**

**Paige: ****So are you coming or what?**

**Alex: ****I'll walk you to where you guys are meeting then I'm heading home. I'm not really third wheel material.**

**(The girls leave the locker room through the back exit into an ally)**

**(Paige's cell phone rings)**

**Paige: ****Hello. Oh hey Matt. You can't make it. I understand, bye.**

**Alex:**** Prince Matt can't make it huh, to busy slaying the town's dragon?**

**Paige: ****Yeah, guess you won't have to worry about being the third wheel now.**

**Alex: ****So where to my disappointed friend?**

**Paige: ****Let's go by my place and hang out.**

**Alex: ****Wow, I get to step foot into the castle.**

**Paige: ****Shut up.**

**(The girls arrive at Paige's house and goes to Paige's room)**

**Paige: ****So what do you want to do?**

**Alex:**** Barf. How can you stand being surrounded by so much pink?**

**Paige: ****Whatever.**

**Alex: ****No honestly, how can you/**

**Paige: ****You want something to drink?**

**Alex: ****No I'm good. So Ms.Oleander, how are you guys doing?**

**Paige:**** I'm not telling you anything until you tell me why you and Jay broke up.**

**Alex: ****You don't give up do you?**

**Paige:**** Nope. But don't change the subject.**

**Alex:**** I just wanted something more than the partying and sex.**

**Paige: ****Understandable. But you and Jay have been together since the beginning of time it's just weird. So you have anybody in mind?**

**Alex:**** Yeah, believe it or not.**

**Paige:**** Oooh really, who?**

**Alex: ****I'm not ready to tell you the persons name but I can tell you that they are really special to me.**

**Paige: ****Hmm, well that's good. But please don't leave me hanging who is it? The least you could do is tell me if they go to Degrassi.**

**Alex: ****If you must know yes they do.**

**Paige:**** Alright then I get to guess. Uh, Craig?**

**Alex:**** Don't play with me Paige.**

**Paige:**** Jimmy?**

**Alex:**** No.**

**Paige: ****Spinner?**

**Alex: ****Eww, he's your type not mine. (sigh) Paige it's not a dude.**

**Paige: ****Oh, Alex I didn't know.**

**Alex:**** its ok I didn't expect you to. **_**This is not the way I planned in telling her. Who am I kidding I wasn't going to tell her, this isn't going to end well.**_

**Paige: ****So who's the lucky girl?**

**Alex: ****Paige, I don't think I can tell you.**

**Paige: ****I don't see why not unless – Oh, I get it. Wow, I'm shocked and yet flattered at the same time. So, for how long?**

**Alex: ****Awhile. Paige I didn't want to tell you because I don't want things to become awkward between us.**

**Paige: ****Hon, I get it really I do. I get where your coming form but, have you met my brother. How can you expect things to get awkward?**

**Alex: ****(smiles a little)**

**Paige: ****So Jay got jealous of me huh?**

**Alex:**** Yeah. Pathetic isn't he.**

**Paige:**** No not really. I mean who isn't jealous of me.**

**Alex: ****(laughs) Whatever.**

**Paige: ****So this is why you put up with my bullshit.**

**Alex: ****Yeah. But you're not that bad.**

**Paige:**** Yeah, I know. **

**(Alex throws a pillow at Paige)**

**Paige: ****Oh really.**

**(Girls start to play fight. The girls stop and Alex is on top of Paige, Alex kisses Paige.)**

**Alex: ****Oh my god Paige, I'm sorry I don't know what happened. Maybe I should go—**

**Paige: ****Shh. (Paige kisses Alex) You talk too much.**

**Chapter 2 – Reputation**

**Setting: ****The next morning in Degrassi's hallway**

**Alex: ****Paige!! (Alex runs to catch up with Paige) Look about last night—**

**Paige: ****Don't worry about it, I know it was just us caught up in the moment.**

**Alex: ****Umm—**

**Paige:**** (smiles) See you at work.**

**(Paige walks away)**

**Alex: **_**I can't believe that's all it was to her. I know it was more, if it wasn't why'd she kiss me back?**_

**(Later in at the movie theatre)**

**Paige: ****Here you go one large popcorn and soda. Whew! I'm tired.**

**Alex: ****Yeah, I hear you there. **

**Paige: ****Alex are you ok? You've seemed distant all day today.**

**Alex:**** Huh, oh yeah I'm alright.**

**Paige: ****You sure you know that you can always talk to me.**

**Alex:**** Alright, look to be honest with you I was thinking about last night.**

**Paige: ****Alex I thought we agreed that we were caught up in the moment.**

**Alex: ****No you agreed to that. If that is the case then why'd you kiss me back?**

**Paige: ****Alex, hun look I didn't mean to lead you on it just happened. I'm not gay or bi. I love Matt. What happened last night was just a mistake, it can't happen again.**

**Alex: ****Whatever. I got to get back to work. **

**(After that it was quiet between the two girls)**

**Paige: **_**I don't mean to hurt her, its just we're from to separate worlds and we could never happen. There would be too much talk plus there is Matt.**_

**Alex: **_**I can't take this every time I open up a little I regret it.**_

**(Next day at school)**

**Jay: ****Ay yo Paige.**

**Paige: ****Yes Jay.**

**Jay:**** Lexi, wants to speak to you.**

**Paige:**** Where is she? **

**Jay:**** Girls washroom. **

**Paige:**** Alex, are you here?**

**Alex:**** Yeah, Paige I'm here**

**Paige:**** Jay said you wanted to see me?**

**Alex:**** Yeah. (Alex locks bathroom door) I want you to tell me honestly that you felt nothing when I kissed you.**

**Paige:**** Alex don't do this.**

**Alex:**** come on just tell me that and I'll never bring it up again.**

**Paige:**** Alex, come on just drop it.**

**Alex:**** You can't can you? Why Paige? Why can't we be together?**

**Paige:**** Alex, I told you – **

**Alex:**** You told me a bunch of crap.**

**Paige:**** I have a boyfriend**

**Alex:**** That you don't give a damn about.**

**Paige:**** I love Matt. **

**Alex:**** And I love you. You can't tell me the truth about how you feel because you're worried about your reputation. You're worried about what everyone is going to say which I really don't understand.**

**Paige:**** I know that you couldn't give a damn about whether or not people talk about you but Alex you aren't cheerleading captain, you aren't – **

**Alex:**** Oh, I get it, well I'm sorry Paige if you being seen with me is cramping your style.**

**Paige:**** Alex, listen to me I think that you're pretty, smart, and funny it's just that I'm not attracted to you the way you are to me so I'm sorry.**

**Alex:**** You know what, whatever be with who you want. But Paige do us all a favor and stop lying to yourself.**

**(Alex leaves Paige in the bathroom to be wrapped in her sadness)**


End file.
